New Normal
by ILUVGREYS-101
Summary: After the Season finale Mark and Lexie do their best to adjust to a new normal!
1. Chapter 1

Mark and Lexie

Chapter 1- Aftermath

A/N- Please Review!

Mark stood on the outside of the hospital room at Seattle Presbyterian and looked at Lexie Grey, the woman he loved hold Alex Karev's hand, Lexie walked out of the room to inform Mark of Alex's current state.

"The doctor says he's doing well, he should be able to come of the ventilator in a few days and the bullet didn't nick any major arteries." Lexie stated.

"That's good Lexie." He said patting her shoulder.

"Mark, please don't do this, not now I can't I just can't. Alex got shot and I got a gun held to my head and …." She didn't finish because Mark interrupted.

"He held a gun to you head Lexie, he held a gun to your head!" he exclaimed "Dammit I knew I shouldn't have let you go. I should have gone myself and not let you convince me to let you go!" Mark said hanging his head in shame.

"Mark please don't blame yourself, you did what you though was best, I did what I thought was best and at the time that was me going and you staying. He was out for me anyway. He was out for me, Derek and Webber. We were the physicians on his wife's case and I unplugged her. He was looking for me Mark, and he was going to destroy anyone in his pat that got in his way. Please don't blame yourself." She said pulling Mark in for a hug.

"Lexie, I love you, I want to marry you. Please don't walk." By this time Mark was begging. Then Lexie Grey looked deep into Mark's Sloan's eyes as did he and she knew this was the love of her life and he was begging her to stay and gosh she wanted too. Lexie Grey walked but not for long.

**3 Weeks Later**

"Dammit Lexie, How many times do I have to tell you that when I called for Izzie I didn't mean it?" Alex screamed.

"When you mean it Alex. You were shot and I get that. You thought you were dying and if on your death bed your calling for Izzie then obviously you still love her." She stated

"So on your death bed you wouldn't be calling for Mark. I see the way you look at him in the hospital Lexie. Your still in love with him. Izzie's in Tampa, Florida, she called Meredith 2 weeks ago after she heard there was a shooting and told her she got a job at a hospital there. I can't get her back. You can get Mark back. Lexie I let the love of my life walk away don't make the same mistake I did." Alex said placing a kiss on her cheek and walking away.

"Alex!" Lexie called out. He turned. "Go to Tampa. I'll talk to the chief, get you a few more days off. Bring her back to Seattle, it's too sunny in Tampa." Lexie said smiling.

"Thanks Lexie, and if you ever run into any trouble with Sloan, I'm only a phone call away." He smiled and then walked away.

**At the Hospital**

"" a man's voice called out.

"Larry Jenkins, what can I do for you?" Mark asked shaking his hand.

"Well, the board and I have talked and we would like you to be interim chief for the remainder of Dr. Shepherd's recovery. It appears his wife is very angry with me because Derek is still doing the chief's work from his hospital bed and her voicemail made it very clear that it was inexcusable." He stated.

"I see and what are the responsibilities?" Mark was still hoping for a miracle with Lexie and didn't want to much on his plate.

"Well I know it's been 3 week since the shooting but it seems the staff is still dragging there feet a bit and well they could all use a pick me up. We would like you to make a speech about what we as a hospital are here to do. Plus what additional work Derek will allow you to do and of course the day to day situations that come up here." He said.

"I don't know. The speech thing, I am not very good at it and…."

", it does come with additional benefits, it looks excellent on as resume and we would be more inclined to talk more about that extended burn unit and more funding for pro- bono work." Larry offered.

"Okay, but I'm not promising any state of the art speeches." Mark warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it !" he said shaking his hand and walking away.

**In the Hospital's Auditorium**

Mark looked into the audience chairs from his seat on the stage. He saw Derek, who insisted on seeing the speech, which he and Meredith argued about but Derek emerged victorious. He saw Lexie on the other side of Meredith. God she was beautiful. He saw Owen and Cristina and April and Jackson and the rest of the hospital staff. This was it. He could do this.

"Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen. I know we are all busy so I will make this short. I have been asked to step in for Dr. Shepherd as Chief of Surgery. I was asked to make a speech, sort of a pick me up for the entire staff but there really is no way to sugarcoat what happened in the last 3 weeks. Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital was hit with a crisis like no other. We lost two extraordinary doctors and one extraordinary nurse. We become doctor's to help people. That is the ultimate goal but we never expect to loose one of own, especially not three. We as Doctor's, nurses, techs spend more time here then we do with our own families. We are a family. A family member once told me ' you think a family is forever when in reality, it can all be taken from us in a heartbeat'. Look at the person next to you, look at the person behind you, they are your family and when a family falls apart they need one another to pick them up. I know we are all facing the struggles of everyday life and I know it's hard to walk the halls where our friends once stood but we need each other to adjust to this new normal. So I am asking you as a friend, colleague, doctor and interim chief to help your family stand again. Thank you." Mark finished.

After the speech once everyone had left Mark stood there and watched Lexie as she ats in silence. After a half an hour she stood up and walked over to Mark.

"Lexie"

"No let me talk, the speech was amazing. I broke it off with Alex because I'm in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and if you will still have me I want to marry you if you will still have me." Lexie said, Mark didn't answer he kissed her until they were both out of breath.

"Marry me?" Mark asked

"Yes, yes a thousand times yes!" Lexie said

A/N- More? One-shot? Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Mark and Lexie

Chapter 2- Butterbean

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews! Please continue to review!

**4 Weeks Later**

Mark and Lexie stood outside of Meredith and Derek's Patio watching the sunset. Derek invited them all over for a cook out for the Fourth of July. Alex and Izzie, who returned from Tampa a week after Alex and Lexie broke up, stood together talking to Derek and Meredith, while Callie and Arizona were talking to Cristina and Owen. Lexie moved back in with Mark a few days after they got back together and they were happy for now!

"Hey Mark, did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Lexie asked smiling up at him.

"Well Dr. Grey, I don't think you have." Mark said smiling and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Alright love birds, let's move. Derek says dinner's ready." Cristina yelled from the inside.

"Let's go." Lexie said

**Around the Dinner Table**

"So, Mark's speech a few week's ago made me think about some news I found out at the hospital the day of the shooting and I haven't told anyone but Cristina and Derek please don't me mad but I felt like you needed time to recover and I didn't want to burden you. So I consider you my family and this is something I want to share with you all. So the real reason that I invited you over was because the day of the shooting I found out I was pregnant and then when the shootings started happening, I freaked and I didn't even think about the baby. Then Owen got shot and April and I were in OR 1 with Owen and Derek was still in surgery and I started bleeding and I had a miscarriage." Meredith said with tears in her eyes.

"Meredith" Derek said in shock.

"I knew we were all dealing with the aftermath of the shootings and I didn't want to burden you. Please don't be mad." Meredith said.

"How could we? Are you okay?" Izzie asked

"Yeah, Now don't go all feeling sorry for me but I just thought you all should know." Meredith said smiling.

"Well Mark and I have some happy news. Well Mark doesn't know yet but I figure the best way to tell him is here. I went to the hospital this morning and found out I am pregnant. Mark and I are going to have a baby!" Lexie said smiling.

"Lex, oh gosh are you serious?" Mark asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Meredith are you okay with this. I had planned on telling everyone here but maybe I shouldn't have since you just told us that. Oh I probably hurt your feelings." Lexie rambled.

"Lexie, calm down. It's fine. Congratulations!" Meredith said.

"How far along are you?" Alex asked nervously.

"4 weeks." Lexie answered.

"Lexie baby, wow!" Mark exclaimed bringing her in for a kiss.

"At the dinner table seriously?" Cristina stated.

"Shut up, Yang" Mark said smirking.

**At Home**

As soon as they were in the door Mark had Lexie pinned up against the door. He kissed her everywhere. When he got to her stomach he lifted her shirt and whispered " Hi Butterbean" Lexie laughed.

"Butterbean Mark? Really?" Lexie asked.

"Yes, Butterbean!" Mark said smiling proudly.

Lexie rubbed her stomach. "Hi Butterbean!" she exclaimed


	3. Chapter 3

Mark and Lexie

Chapter 3- Darkness

A/N- Please Review and If anybody has any ideas Please let me know!

**6 Months Later**

Lexie Grey was tired, cranky, and 7 months pregnant. This was hell. She just wanted to go home take a bath and sleep.

"Dr. Grey, your patient is crashing." A nurse yelled from down the hallway. Lexie went running and then she stopped, doubled over and held her stomach, she'd been having back cramps all morning.

"Lexie, are you alright?" Callie asked walking over to her.

"Yeah, yeah" she assured Callie "My patient is crashing." She said running again.

"What happened?" she asked

"She went into multi-system organ failure. We had to intubate her. Have you heard anything from UNOS?" the nurse asked.

"No, this will get her moved up the list though." Lexie said.

"Page me if she codes again." Lexie said holding her back.

**In the break room**

"Hey Lexie, how are you feeling?" Meredith asked

"Tired, cranky, fat and very pregnant." She answered sleepily.

"You should go home." Meredith said

"I can't, I've got a girl in the I.C.U waiting for a heart transplant. Gotta stay." She said just as her pager went off. She walked outside and for a minute she thought she'd hit something because her back felt like someone stabbed her. She fell to her knees and then felt what she hoped wasn't there ,water between her knees.

"Lexie" Meredith screamed "Lexie" Lexie wanted to answer Meredith. She wanted to say she was fine. She had to call UNOS and get Haley Tripp's heart. Then she felt a wave of nausea wash over her. Then black took over. The last thing she heard was Meredith scream " Get Mark" yes that's who Lexie needed Mark, who made her feel so good. "Call O.B" she also heard Meredith said before darkness took over.


	4. Chapter 4

Mark and Lexie

Chapter 4- Holding On

A/N- Please Review!

Mark Sloan was in the O.R. He was operating until Alex Karev burst through the O.R doors.

"Dr. Sloan!" Alex called

"Karev, I am operating, Out." Mark ordered.

"Dr. Sloan!" Alex called being interrupted by Sloan yet again.

"I am busy Karev." Mark said irritated.

"You want to listen to me. Lexie collapsed this afternoon. She's in the E.R." Alex said

"Hamptons, take over for me. What's her diagnosis?" Mark asked pulling off his medical garb.

"Pre- eclampsia, sir." Alex called getting on the elevator with Mark.

**In the E.R**

"Mark, wait outside." Bailey ordered.

"No." mark replied

"Mark"

"Dr. Bailey, this is my wife. There is not a chance in hell I am waiting outside so drop it." Mark yelled.

"Hey, your scared, upset and maybe a little bit angry but you will not speak to me like that. Now, about Lexie, were waiting on O.B to come down but my diagnosis is pre- eclampsia." Bailey said as the O.B doctor walked in.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Dobbs, What's up?" she asked smiling

" What's up is my girlfriend collapsed and Dr. Bailey think she has pre- eclampsia. That's what's up!" Mark yelled.

"Dr. Sloan" Bailey warned.

After the ultrasound and pelvic exam the O.B determined that Lexie in fact had pre-eclampsia. Mark stood outside of the E.R room pacing.

"Dr. Sloan, we have given your girlfriend drugs to stop the pre- eclampsia but it seems that pre- eclampsia has progressed your wife into pre- mature labor. Now we are giving her drugs to try and stop the labor but if they don't work we will have to deliver the baby." The doctor said.

"Get Addison Montgomery here now." He ordered to Bailey.

"Mark, I know your scared but let's just see if the drugs work before dragging Addison onto a plain." Bailey ordered.

"No, I want her here now" Mark said running his hands though her hair.

"Mark, what happened?" Meredith asked running into the E.R. Bailey explained the situation to her.

"Mark, she's going to be okay." Meredith said with tears running down her face.

"I know Addison will be here." Mark said, he had faith in Addison.

**At the Front Door**

"Addie, oh thank gosh." Mark said hugging her.

"I'm going to do my best." Addison said smiling.

**In the O.B Room**

"Mark, what happened?" Lexie asked hoarsely.

"Hey baby, it's okay. You blacked out and Dr. Bailey and Addison diagnosed you with pre-eclampsia and now they think you have gone into pre-term labor. There giving you drugs to try and stop it but were not sure yet." Mark said stroking her hair. "I called Addison, she's here. She's going to deliver if it comes to that. She's the best. She will save it." Mark said smiling.

"Oh Mark, what are we going to do?" Lexie said crying.

"Shh, it's going to be okay. Let's just hope the medicine works." Mark said gently stroking her hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Mark and Lexie

Chapter 5- Fall,go on and fall apart

A/N – Thanks for all the help! Please review!

**In Lexie's Hospital Room**

"Mark, what happens if this baby comes now?" Lexie asked tears streaming down her face.

"Lexie, we have to hope for the best. Have the contraction's stopped?" he asked

"No, there still 3 minutes apart." Lexie answered. Mark was worrying now. He looked at a nurse and gave her a signal that said 'Page Addison'.

**Addison enters the Room**

"How ya' doing Lexie?" she asked

"Ahh, there still 3 minutes apart." Lexie said as another contraction hit her.

"Okay, let's do an ultra sound." Addison said pulling Lexie's hospital gown up and putting the cold gel on her stomach.

"Guy's, I just don't see any other option than to deliver the baby. It's wrapped around the umbilical cord so I think it would be best to do a c-section ." Addison said.

"Mark" Lexie said more tears streaming down her face.

"How is she?" Meredith asked coming through the door.

"They want to deliver it. It's wrapped around the umbilical cord." Mark stated.

"Okay. Addison's the best Lexie. She will fix it!" Meredith said.

"Addison I'm scrubbing in." Both Meredith and Mark said in unison.

"Oh no! No family allowed." Addison said.

"Addie, I AM scrubbing in." Mark demanded "All the other father's scrub in. I am too. She's my wife, there's no discussion." Mark said strongly.

"You'll need a resident. None better than me!" Meredith said smiling.

"No! I don't' think so. My O.R, my rules. Mark you'll wait in the waiting room if you want me to do the operation." Addison said sternly and then looked at a nurse. "Page Avery and get him to prep her for a c-section and book an O.R." Addsion said and then walked out.

**Walking down the Hallway**

"Ready Lexie?" Addison asked pulling her gurney down the hallway.

"As I'll ever be. Addison promise me something?" Lexie asked

"What?" Addison asked

"Promise me that if something happens, promise me that you will take care of Mark and the baby." She said shedding a tear.

"Lexie, please don't talk like that." Mark said stroking her hair. Addison nodded her head to agree to the the entered the point where family was no longer allowed Mark kissed her long and hard.

"I Love you Lexie." Mark said

"I love you too" Lexie said

**In the O.R**

"Alright everyone, as Dr. Shepherd would say. It's a great day to save lives." Addison said. She started the operation.

**15 minutes later**

"Clamp" Addison ordered as she pulled out the baby. "Dammit, it's not breathing." Addison said.

"Push 1 of cardiac epi." Addison hollered as she started chest compressions.

"Dr. Montgomery, she's bleeding out." Dr. Avery said.

"Ok, keep doing chest compressions and intubate her." She yelled at the pediatric attending. She went back to Lexie and she saw that she was bleeding out very bad.

"Avery, deliver the placenta and suction right there." Addison said pointing around the uterus.

"Baby's stable and intubated but it looks like her lungs are under developed. She's on a respirator." The peds. Guy said.

"Okay, Mom's stable too. Let's go ahead and close." Addison said.

**Addison entered the waiting room**

"Mark" Addison acknowledged her presence.

"How is she? How's the baby?" Mark asked, with Meredith by his side.

"Lexie is stable. She had some bleeding but we got under control." Addison explained

"Oh thank goodness." Mark said

"Mark, the baby"

"How is it? Is it okay?" Mark asked worried.

"It's a girl. When we delivered her she wasn't breathing so we pushed epi and started cpr but she wasn't responding so we had to put her on a respirator. She's small, 5 pds. 2 oz. The pediatrician determined that her lungs were undeveloped. We don't know when she will be able to come off or if she will be able to come off at all. I'm sorry Mark." Addison said.


	6. Chapter 6

Mark and Lexie

Chapter 6- Miracles Can Happen

A/N- I'm so sorry for the lack if updates. I have been away! Please Review!

**2 Weeks Later**

Lexie walked into the hospital tired and exhausted. She had been at the hospital everyday since her baby was born. She was discharged 3 days later and practically lived at the hospital ever since. She was meeting Mark in the N.I.C.U.

"Hi Mark" Lexie said walking in.

"Hey Lexie, how was your day?" Mark asked since he spent the night in the hospital.

"Okay, hows our baby?" Lexie asked

"Addison said nothing's really changed. Her lungs are developing but slowly and she said this morning that she's developed PDA, there giving her drugs to see if it resolves then we have to go another route." Mark said hanging is head.

"Damn, I hope the drugs work." Lexie said a tear running down her face. Mark took her in his arms. "Shh baby, hey the drugs are going to work and she's going to be fine Lexie. She's a Grey- Sloan, she has too." Mark said smiling.

"You know we have to name her. We can't keep calling her 'it' or 'her'." Lexie said.

"I know, what names do you like?" Mark said

"I love the name Lillian." Lexie said

"Oh me too! What about Grace as a middle name?" Mark said smiling.

"Lillian Grace that sounds wonderful. I love it!" Lexie said.

"Look at my baby, Lillian Grace Grey- Sloan, and my soon to be wife Alexandra Caroline Grey ( Soon to be Sloan)." Mark said smiling as he expected Lexie to do but instead she busted into tears.

"Mark (SOB) what if she (SOB) dies?" Lexie said worried.

"Babe, look at her. Look at our baby. She's beautiful and smart and she's a fighter and Addison is doing everything she can and I know she will pull through this." Mark said

"Okay, I am going to go see if I can find Addison and talk to her about Lillian." Lexie said.

**Addison Comes to talk in the N.I.C.U**

"Hi guys, Lexie you wanted to talk but I have some news. I got her lung development test back and they aren't good. It seems her lung function test are very low and the medicine isn't working. Plus the PDA drugs aren't working and our only option is a catheter based procedure and I don't think her lungs will hold up for the procedure." Addison said hanging her head in shame.

"Oh Mark, please no, please no." Lexie said dropping to the floor.

"Dammit Addison, please don't do this Addie. Don't give up on our baby." Mark said holding Lexie in his arms. Addison walked out.

"Mark get up" Lexie said sternly.

"Why?" Mari said

"Were going to the chapel and we are going to pray to god that out baby will be saved because that's all we have left. Now let's go!" Lexie said.

**In the Chapel**

"Lexie, how do pray? I mean I've never done this before my parents weren't really Christian types." Mark asked

"Get down on your knees and pray that our daughter get's well." Lexie said.

**5 minutes later**

Addison came rushing in the chapel where she saw Mark and Lexie praying for there daughter's life. She had good news.

"Mark, Lexie." Addison said smiling holding up test results.

"Your not going to believe this but Lillian is doing fine. Her PDA closed just a bit ago and her lung function test are going up. I don't know what happened but she should be able to come off the respirator in a few days." Addison said beaming.

Mark yelled and shouted and thanks Addison but Lexie just stood there and then she looked up and thanked the lord for saving her baby girl. She knew that this was going to be a challenge and that there would be a lot of adjusting but she felt she could definitely get used to this new normal.

**Finished**


End file.
